Phoebe's Heart and Soul
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: A song can do a lot for someone. It can even tell of a person's feelings for another, their hopes, their dreams, and their fears. For her, it tells of a timeless love and never ending trials that she had to pass in order to get there. One-shot.


**A/N**: Here's a little something that came to me. I know, I know you guys want an update. I'm working on it! Until then, please be patient and enjoy these little one-shots.

* * *

Phoebe's Heart and Soul

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Lyrics: "No Place That Far" by Sara Evans**

Phoebe Halliwell sat in the Manor babysitting her nephews while waiting for her sister to return from an emergency at P3. She was trying to get Chris to settle down for an afternoon nap, but he wasn't having any of it. Then she remembered what Piper said about the radio and turned it on. To her surprise, a song that depicted hers and Coop's relationship came across the airwaves.

**I can't imagine, any greater fear  
**

**Then waking up, without you here,  
**

Since she'd found Coop, the hole in her heart from Cole seemed to vanish. Perhaps it was his caring nature. Maybe it was because he knew so much about her without even asking a simple question like: "What do you see in me that you don't in others?"

**And though the sun, will still shine on,  
**

**My whole world, would all be gone,  
**

She thought it could be because her heart was so willing now that he opened it gently like a blossoming flower. He waited for her in every sense of the word. She never felt alone. Without him, Phoebe felt like her whole world could crumble.

**But not for long,**

And yet, when they were together, they were inseparable.

**If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
**

**If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,**

**Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
**

**There's no place that far**

She would do anything and everything she could to keep what they had from falling apart. She found it funny that the song said what she would do in a heartbeat if it came to that. Nothing could keep her away from him. Phoebe's heart was bound to him by an unknown force. They were joined so tightly that not even the sharpest blade could cut them apart. If one hurt, the other hurt. If she was happy, Coop was happy. If Phoebe was upset or angry, he felt it and immediately took the necessary steps to make her feel loved and happy again.

**It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
**

**Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts**

Phoebe laughed a little as she remembered when they'd met. She'd done everything she could to keep her past to herself and not try to involve him. In the end, there was no reason to because he knew every detail of what happened, which made her unsure of him at first, but she realized it was better that way because he knew what she needed…what she deserved. She'd be the first one to admit to herself that when it came to love, even though she'd given advice, she wasn't one who was willing to open her heart. After Cole…it was…just harder…

**Nothing short of God above  
**

**Could turn me away from your love  
**

After years of trying to find the right person, who would've guessed the Elders would cut her a break. They were, after all, the ones who wouldn't let Piper and Leo be engaged because in her brother-in-law's words: "Whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love." But if that were as true as he said, Phoebe wasn't sure if they would've ever had a younger sister. They certainly wouldn't have Wyatt or Chris. Her love for Coop was endless now and it always would be.

After Cole, her heart closed to love, but there were so many different men that she'd met since then, that little by little her heart opened. But then every time something didn't work out, it closed again. _'I can't believe, even after I divorced him that he still went out of his way to try and help me find love again. I guess a part of him wasn't all bad, but…'_ True, he wasn't all bad, but the part where he tried to kill her sisters broke everything they had together. And, to be completely honest with herself, she was glad to be rid of him. She'd always cherish what they had, but that was long gone now.

Nothing could stop her from loving Coop. She gave him everything she had…trusted him with her heart and she had faith in him that he would never break it.

**I need you that much**

She needed so much and he was the only one who could melt the barriers around her heart so he could give it to her. Half of the time, she didn't have to say a word. He just knew what she wanted. To be loved wholly, completely, limitlessly, rain or shine, sickness or health…he knew everything.

**If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
**

**If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
**

**Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
**

**There's no place that far**

There was no place in this world (or the next) where he couldn't find her or she couldn't call for him and he couldn't answer. The Underworld (they learned) could only block a Whitelighter's call, not his. Phoebe figured she could be in another astral plane and Coop would still hear her.

Phoebe looked down to find Chris sleeping peacefully in her arms like the angel he was.

"Wyatt, can you come here?" She asked, Wyatt nodded and walked over. "Can you orb us up to your room, so I can lay Chris in his bed?" Phoebe asked standing. Wyatt nodded and taking his Aunt Phoebe's hand, he orbed the three of them upstairs. Phoebe, quietly and carefully, laid the boy in his bed.

She walked back over and took Wyatt in her arms, walking back downstairs just as the song was playing the last bit. Sitting Wyatt on the couch, Phoebe returned to her chair by the radio.

**If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
**

**If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
**

**Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
**

**There's no place that far**

Nothing could keep them apart for very long. She guessed their love would always bind them together, even when the other was gone. The last bit made her smile.

**Baby there's no place that far**

Everything that meant anything to her having to do with love and romance, she could see in Coop's eyes. She always felt safe around him. There really was no place that far.

**The End

* * *

****A/N**: So what do you think? I personally promise the **next story will be an update** to Keeping Her Close. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it.

Until then...have a good day/night. See you when the next update is complete!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
